


In front of a Display of Pads

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confused Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Just wanted to write this since I'm prolonging the enviable, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Periods, Pidge is here to save the day, Pre-T, Short & Sweet, Tampons, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Keith is on his period and Lance goes to get him some pads and chocolate.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	In front of a Display of Pads

Lance was out of his element. 

He took a deep breath, then let it out, his eyes trying to focus on the stand in front of him. Tampons… Pads…. Disposable pads _ wait aren’t all pads disposable?  _

Lance _should_ understand this. He _should_ be able to pick something out and leave, he _should_ know what to get, he grew up with _4_ _sisters_ and lived with Allura for the first 2 years of college, HE SHOULD KNOW THIS. 

But as he just stands in front of the display of feminine products, ready to give up and ask his boyfriend, whos so gender dysphoric right now it’s not even funny, to pick something out.  _ No, he’s doing this for Keith,  _ He reminds himself. 

_ Stupid, amazing, Keith. _

They’d been dating for a while now and Keith was just a few months away from starting Testosterone. But this month had gotten to him bad, and when he got his period broke down into tears. 

So to make him feel better, Lance took him to the CVS near campus with the promise of ice cream, chocolate, and whatever crappy weighted blanket he could find. Meanwhile, he also took the chance to get him some pads (or was it tampons?) so Keith wouldn’t have to go get it himself. 

“You doing alright there bud?” 

Lance quickly look to his side, hiding his surprise as he looked down to find a worker staring at him, (Pidge is what their name tag said) biting back an amused grin. “Um… Yeah?” In any other case, it wouldn’t be so easy to ask for help, but right now, he really needed it. 

The small brunette chuckled a bit, glancing between Lance and the two packages of pads in his hands. “Sister or girlfriend?” 

“My boyfriend actually.” 

Pidge’s expression didn’t change, just shrugged and took the pads away from Lance. “Okay then, the best option is to go for pads, quick and easy, but these are  _ heavy  _ duty, really thick and for a really bad day,” They explained as they put them back. 

They thought for a moment, then picked out a medium-sized package, handing it over, “These will do the job, they’re super thin and easy to get on.” Lance couldn’t help but smile at them as he nodded.

He checked out and went back to his car where Keith was slouched over his phone in the passager seat, brows furrowed, lips pursed. “I got chocolate,” Lance said hesitantly, dropping the bag in the center conceal. 

Keith seemed to perk up at that, scrambling to search the bag for his candy. He laughed at the scene and started up the car, ready to go home to their shared apartment off-campus. “You got me pads?” Keith said as they began to drive out of the parking lot and down the main road, voice filled with confusion. 

“Uh, yeah, there was this really nice worker, Pidge I think, there who helped me pick the right ones out. I didn’t want you to have to go to the store and get some and I saw you were almost out so-” Cutting Lance off, Keith kissed his cheek then leaned back into the worn leather seats of the pickup truck. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” He said, a small smile creeping on his face. 

“Of course, anything for my lovely boyfriend.” 

Lance watched Keith rolled his eyes, smile growing wider as he linked their hands over the center conceal. 


End file.
